


Grammer help y'all

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lesson, Writing, grammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello I am a non binary person with 100% interest in helping young writers both edit and write fanfiction and or original stories! I can help learn more about the English language and assist in things like grammer, sentence structure, and how to write in past, present, and future tense!





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is joanjetta, I would like to offer my assistance to anyone who wants an editor/learning coach when it comes to writing! I love the linguistics and helping people better themselves and their work. I would love to chat with people who want to discuss writing or people who want a honest review of their work. I'm willing to talk to anyone on my Tumblr: pandorasboxofstupid. (it is not as good for general audiences seeing as I curse on there fairly often.) I sincerely hope I can help anyone who needs it. Thank you for reading this sorry the title sounds kinda like clickbait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of words that sound like each other but have totally different meanings.

We are going to start with there. Not they're out their there. Now English is horribly complex and it took me years to remember these differences.   
There - a location.   
Ex- If you would like to go there bring your younger brother with you. He's lonely and wants to get to know you better.   
Their is something that belongs to them.   
Ex- Their ball flew into my yard, I might have to give it back to them.   
They're is referring to someone in a present tense, which is an entire subject that is confusing as the Dickens and deserves a new chapter soon.   
Ex- They're going to the park! Could I please join them they're going to have such a wonderful time. 

Notice I repeated they're in both of those sentences, they were separate but they were speaking of the same group going to the beach. Since it's the same group it is this carried to the next sentence with the same meaning of who will be at the beach. 

Okay fun game find a way to write a sentence correctly using all three versions of "there"

Example  
They're going over there, I'm exited to see what their plan is.


End file.
